


And you love him

by celestialsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsam/pseuds/celestialsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A v short poem about wincest. Because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you love him

You love him.  
You know you shouldn't.  
But when you leave and he's not there, you remember.   
You love him.  
Then he comes back, and you were never meant to stay apart for long.  
Two souls bound together, hardly anything could pull you apart.  
You were never meant to stay apart for long.  
You drive together, he buys you things, and you look over at him from the passenger seat and you just keep falling in love with him.  
It goes on like this.  
You die, and he brings you back.  
He dies, and when he comes back, the relief you feel is like nothing ever before.  
And before long nothing makes sense and the world is ending and you still love him.  
You never know it, but all along   
He loves you too.


End file.
